The Boys
by LotrNaustenfan
Summary: While sitting at camp, Djaq muses about her boys, and what they mean to her, especially what the one, that particular one, means. WD and cute.


Ok, not the best thing I've ever written, but it was a way to get me writing again. Plus it is Robin Hood, which I have never written before, but love love love, and after the finale the other night I'm so obsessed with Djaq/Will (as if I wasnt before). Ok, so the story... I had this idea of what sitting around a fire would be for Djaq. I myself live with three very different men, one of which I love, and the parallel is obvious. I love Djaq, she is fascinating and cool to me and I just really wanted to write something cool about her. So...here it is, whether you hate it or not. Ok I'm done talking...

The Boys

She wished she could remember what she first thought of them. Her boys. She remembered listening to them talk about her and the other prisoners as if they could not understand. She remembered the Slaveholder talking about the Turk Flu and she remembered the reaction. She remembered Robin laughing it off, and Will looking over in confusion and suspicion. She remembered a lot of things, but she could not remember who she saw first, how she felt about them, and for the life of her, she could not remember their first impressions on her. It was probably because they more than surpassed her expectations of these English bloaks. Whatever she thought then, she knew what she thought now as she looked at each one. It reminded her of that day, so long ago in her memory, when the boys had gone to rescue her from the Sheriff. The first attempt was heroic as she looked at the boys she loved fighting for her. She remembered noticing the lack of presence from Robin and Much, but it didn't matter as she watched Will wield his axe against the enemy. His mouth was wide open as a Guard held a sword to his throat just as she ran in to help fight. She remembered seeing Allan spinning with his perfect swiftness as he took down guard after guard. She remembered watching John's brute strength take down his guards, and she in no way envied his victims, for the pain they would encounter when they woke up would not be small.

Now sitting in their quiet camp she found that each one was fulfilling a task. Much was cooking dinner and humming a child's lullaby quietly to himself. He looked like a child in that moment, sitting with his legs crossed in front of the fire, biting his lip lightly and concentrating hard from the look on his face. They always made jokes about him, but he was a staple in their gang, without Much, not only would they not eat, they wouldnt have the heart of the gang, the person who always reminded her, if not the whole gang, of what they were fighting for, the innocents.

John was sitting beside him with his legs and arms crossed in a relaxed stance. At closer inspection, John was sleeping still and noiselessly. He had deserved this little nap, for he was always putting his whole self into every fight, and he wasn't as young as the others. She loved him for his ability to see reason in every situation, and his ability to take orders even when he was a leader himself not too long ago. She admired him for it.

Then, there sat Allan a dale. She had thought she loved him once, but he just stirred feelings of appreciation and admiration in her. He smiled sweetly and shrugged his shoulders when he noticed her looking at him. He was trying his best to tie a knot that had come undone on one of the support beams. He seemed to be failing miserably but like classic Allan, he didnt seem to care much. He was a carefree person in every way. Even a knot in a support beam didnt bother him. He was the one who kept the comedy alive, but also he was the one who relaxed everyone. His smile could turn a tension filled room into a concentrated, but not stressed, room.

Now, she turned to Will. Darling Will. He looked and moved like such a child, but his conviction was more grown than anyone in the group. He cared strongly and passionately. His heart and mind were always in every situation. She looked at him now with a small smile on her face. He was using his crafty hands to make a new bow, he had been saying he was wanting one. He often sat in silence, eyes crinkled in thought and hands busy making some new invention for the group to use in the future. He fascinated her, not just because his hands made miracles, but because his mind and heart did as well.

Just then a twig broke under her feet, and he looked up at her. She knew her face must have looked shocked at the intensity of his eyes, and she knew that he could see it just as easily as he could see straight through her with his penetrating eyes. She panicked for a second as his eyes searched her for an answer, but she just looked down at her feet to calm herself. When she looked back up he was flashing his close mouthed smile at her. She loved that smile and as much as she didnt want to blush like a young girl, she felt her cheeks redden and her giddiness come out in her smile.

"How is it coming?" He asked as if trying to ignore the embarrassment they both felt, for no reason at all. His question suddenly reminder her of what she was trying to do. It was a potion of sorts that would give them ground cover in the form of smoke when they needed it. She had made it many times, but she had struggled in the forest to find the ingredients she needed. Finally, though she had gotten most of the parts and some replacements for things she couldn't find and had been trying them out. She had completely forgotten about this when she started staring at the men around her. But now with Will's question, she was suddenly self conscious and very aware of her situation.

"It is...er...it is coming." She smiled at him and he returned it. After her answer he went back to his crafts and she was left to stare at him for a moment. She had never seen someone so in control of themselves and yet so vulnerable. He was so quiet and stern, but his smile could melt ice. His eyes, that beautiful deep sensitive blue green, could make her weak at the knees. She did everything in her power, all the time not to fall prey to those eyes.

At that moment he looked up again, and shocked her into panic that he would guess what she was doing. It caused her to disgracefully fall from her seat and land dishelved upon the hard forest floor, a scratch appearing on her knee.

"Are you alright?" Will asked as he rushed over to her, at her side in seconds. She looked up into his face but avoided his eyes.

"Yeah, are you alright?" Another voice asked, and the spell that seemed to tie her to Will broke and she looked over his shoulder and noticed Allan on his feet prepared to spring into action. She just smiled and nodded.

"I lost my balance it seems," she said as she looked back at Will. He seemed to be uncomfortable with their close proximity. For a flicker of a second, she could have swore he glanced down at her lips, but she could be imagining it. His eyes now penetrated her deepest desires and secrets and saw everything, as she found it hard to hide them with him so close. She looked, rather daringly, into those deep eyes and they both saw it all. They knew.

"Djaq..." Will attempted, but he was never that great with words, especially when it came to her.

"What is going on here?" A new voice broke in. They both turned suddenly as if scared out of their trance and there stood Robin Hood, the fearless leader with the dashing smile and free spirited attitude. He looked more free spirited than ever in that moment with his hair unkempt and his arms on either hip casually. He was grinning widely and had mischief in his eyes.

"Djaq lost her balance," Will said. "I think she's just tired, you should give her a break Robin. She's been at this thing for days."

"Months even," Robin said with a mischievious grin. Will seemed confused but didn't argue. Djaq on the other hand locked eyes with Robin, she knew what he meant and she saw in Robin's eyes that he knew where her heart was. "Why don't you help her to bed, Will."

Will looked at Robin then back at Djaq with a blush creeping onto his cheeks. "Surely Djaq wouldnt want me to treat her like a wilting flower." He looked at her cautiously. "Would you?" He asked in a way that didn't beg her to confirm his assumption, but as if to leave it open for any answer that she could give, as if wanting the truth.

"I am no wilting flower," Djaq said, and the disappointment flickered into Will's eyes for a second. "But I am a very tired woman." Will smiled shyly, and then swept his arms under her legs and picked her up gently. She probably could have walked, but he didn't want to risk it with her injured knee. Now she really did feel like a wilting flower, but it was ok, because it was Will. Darling Will. She tried not to smile goofily, but she could feel the heat in her cheeks already.

As he lay her down, he smiled widely. In a single moment without thought, it seemed, Will reached out and brushed a stray hair from her eyes. A second later he realized what he had done and panicked.

"Night, Djaq," he said rather quickly and rushed off.

Robin, who had watched the whole exchange until now walked past her bed and winked at her, "your welcome," he said and laughed his way to his corner of the hideout.


End file.
